


Glowing eyes like fireflies.

by MunchyMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia, This Is STUPID, he just wanted to post to modern tumblr, poor nerdy RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchyMoon/pseuds/MunchyMoon
Summary: RK900 just escaped from a burning cyberlife tower so what does he do? He tries his hardest and hey that RK800 is pretty cute but that old man is a hater.





	Glowing eyes like fireflies.

Life was great! And by great he meANT HORRIBLE. He didn’t have a name, he didn’t have orders. (or anything really.) Heres what’s happening:

1\. The cyberlife tower went up in flames when he was getting built, YAY.

2\. He awoke with nothing, no manual and even if there was one, he was busy. Trying to escape a huge crumbling tower. On fire. 

3\. He wasn’t even programmed, he was in the middle of installing protocols, info, ETC, and when he ripped himself from the machine he was being built in they didn’t get to fully install.

4\. He didn’t have social protocols, speaking to people is… weird. He tries but small talk is… overwhelming, not for him though. They want to talk about the weather, soon they’re talking about the creation of the solar system. And they always look confused, very very very confused.

5\. Because of his horrendous social skills, he reads… stuff that kids can relate to, which is sad because he feels like old people trying to be ‘Hip with the kiddo’s, which isn’t fair because he was literally born 2 days ago. Of course, standing at a window and simply watching how kids talk and act is ‘weird.’ 

He never wants to explain to a distressed parent again about how he’s watching Sarra for research purposes. The conversation was really just: “I’m not a pedophile I swear ma’am.” She still tried to call the police. At least he could run 100 miles per hour so he was good to bolt from that situation. 

6\. He’s developing a sense of humor, it’s scary. No one wants to listen to an android who was never meant to laugh actually laugh. It sounds like a computer when you type Ha in it repeatedly. He can do a scary chuckle though, but apparently, it’s creepy when it’s like 2 am and this android with glowing eyes are staring at you because he forgets to blink and chuckles like he’s about to massacre you. Ask the people who make him curious, one time someone bolted away from him. Lovely.

7\. His scanner is out of control. Imagine glancing at some grass and having an essay about it just come out of nowhere. And you read the whole thing because you have an insatiable sense of curiosity. He didn’t know there were so many types of grass. 

8\. No permanent home, he used to be squatting with a lovely terror named Ralph. He can be cute but Ralph’s mostly overwhelmed. Ralph doesn't even know what a plus sign means and RK900 is designing a plane and making complex equations because it needs to fLY DANGIT. RK900 and Ralph are both creepy but sometimes RK900 just stares into space and forgets to blink. It’s not nice when your friend is screaming at a bird and you’re trying to read some angsty teens Dumblr post. He recently decided (after about 4 hours of being with Ralph) that he would leave. (He jumped out a window to look cool but he just ruined Ralphs boarded up window.) Now he just creepily stands in front of an apartment complex staring and anyone who interests him. 

RK900 was made to intimidate, that was obvious. Of course, no one wanted to talk to him (except random people on Dumblr.) Also, Dumblr was affecting him, badly. 

It took like two seconds for his blog to get popular. Everyone seems to like a game that's very gay. So here he is bored drawing fanart and posting it for no reason, and suddenly he is HURLED IN THIS ‘FANDOM.’ People message him and like his stuff and soon he’s watching and analyzing the heck out of this game. Conversations go like this,

“This game is amazing and really shows that you should appreciate how you can like anyone you want.” (RK900)

“Ikr” (No punctuation, also what does I.K.R. mean?)

“I love u and this game uwu” (Is uwu a word?)

“Cheese” (What does that have to do with anything?)

Basically, he is confused as heck. After hard, horrible researching that made him feel old. He gathered that kids are incredibly complex creatures he might never understand.

So when he decided that kids are beyond his knowledge he walked to the nearest grocery store. Because the owner of the apartments was shoo-ing him away with a broom. But he was happy, he might even see a kid. He’d be even luckier if one get’s lost from their parents.

Guess what? He got lucky! A kid was desperately looking for their parents. She was a blonde with a hot pink barbie shirt. He walked up to her with his best smile (awkward as heck) and asked her what was wrong. She was younger than a teen (sadly) and she apparently decided the tall scary buff android wasn’t scary at all because she immediately overshared.

“My mom’s name is Lauren Tussle please help me look for her.” She truly wouldn’t last a second alone. So he screamed.

“MRS. TUSSLE YOUR DAUGHTER IS SCARED WITHOUT YOU, GET OVER IN AISLE 3!” Very loud, you could probably hear from a mile away.

Almost immediately a distressed woman came to see a very scary android with her daughter. The mother scolded her daughter and looked at RK900 weirdly. That's when he realized she was the distressed mom who caught him staring at his daughter through their window. So he bolted. Again. Also out a window.

So he’s popular now. It’s what happens when you decide to bust through a Tal-Mart window. Being on the news is sucky. Being a ‘threat’ sucks more. So he was on his walk when suddenly he hears this loud gasp noise? So he looks behind and a dog- 

Saint Bernard Dog breed inform- BLOCKED

Walking the dog is a disgusting old human-

Hank Anderson Ag- BLOCKED

And behind him was tHE MOST BEAUTIFUL ANDROID HE’D EVER SE-

RK800 ‘Connor’ Seria- DISMISSED 

But then he realized that the old man and android were looking at him weirdly and he looked really hostile. Like RK900 looked like they just carved off his kneecaps and ate them in front of him. (A common thing when his annoying scanner is annoying.)

And now the android was defensively standing in front of the human, great. So RK900 did what he did best and he screamed ‘You’re a hater!’ and bolted much faster than he ever has. Only to notice the android was chasing him. 

He heard a ‘You’re under arrest!’ which okay… what?!

“What did I do?” Of course, he was faster and was running from the other successfully. But he didn't think the other would LUNGE AT HIM. 

So of course when everything in the RK900 told him to fight… he did. Next thing you know someone loses an arm and a leg and his hand is pulling out a thirium pump. And then he heard a gurgle and snapped out of his murderous trance. 

RK900 screamed a quick ‘I’m sO SORRY!’ and put the pump back twisting it until it clicked. And what does he get? He gets shot by the old fart the android was with. Yay. (He got to relish in the old man’s horrid harsh breathing for 2.1 seconds.)

REBOOTING...

NOTIFICATIONS: 261

SYSTEMS: 100%

PROGRAMS: 100%

PROTOCOLS: ERROR, MISSING

MEMORY: ERROR, MISSING.

WELCOME BACK RK900 #313 248 317 -87

RK900’s eyes snapped open, it quickly took in his surroundings. His hands were bound by metal, it’s legs as well.

It looked around once again, finding an android at the table with it. The android was an RK800. he was weaker than RK900. An easy fight then. He tested the metal binding him finding it old and rusty he smiled a scary smile at the android. He ignored the two-way mirror, for now, keeping his gaze locked on RK800 ‘Connor.’

“Do you know why you’re here?” The android seemed nervous and confused, no doubt because of the intense unblinking stare from RK900.

“I have no memory of anything happening before now.” RK900 would happily play the game. Luckily no one seemed to notice when he discreetly broke the metal clasps binding his legs.

The other android flinched at the unemotional voice coming from the RK900, so different from the scared android he’d met. 

“My name is Connor, what’s yours?” Connor felt upset, Hank should’ve known a headshot to an android can be just as fatal for a human. Now he was talking to a shell of what he’d briefly seen.

“I am RK900 model #313 248 317 -87.” His gaze flicked to the two-way mirror, heat signatures said there were three humans there. He could leave here easily, maybe a little bloody, but who cared?

“I’ll be right back.” Connor said with a reassuring smile, RK900 didn’t understand the sudden need to post something to an idiotic app called ‘Dumblr.’ It would attack when Connor came back in.

He could hear the humans disgusting breathing noises, it only showed him they were obsolete. They were talking to the Connor model. They would let him go because he doesn’t remember anything because he was shot. Shot. Memories ripped from him. He was shot by Hank Anderson. He would fucking pay. 

He didn’t understand the white-hot anger inside him, but it made good fuel. He ripped his hands from the metal clasps got up, kicked the door in. (Why did he want to try and break through the two-way window?) people had guns trained on him, but he only glared at Hank Anderson. He mouthed ‘Why did you shoot me?’ Before leaving the police station. Holy fuck he felt cool as hell.

(So he allowed himself to upload that fanart he had in storage, he didn’t even know who the person that was drawn was but he was okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dumblr is modern Tumblr  
> 2\. Haters gonna hate.  
> 3\. Please don't hate me
> 
> If you like this and I get good feedback then I'll make a series and stuff.


End file.
